i'm happy
by Welly
Summary: My attempt at a happy story where Greg was happy and Sara didn't die.


Title: I'm happy Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Greg and Sara Spoilers: No Series/sequel: No Archive: Go for it Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING.  
Summary: Well, it's sort of about Greg and Sara, and what they get up to.

A/N: I tried to write a story where happy things happened to Greg, and Sara didn't die. It was hard, but I think I managed it.

INTRODUCTION

"Sara," said Greg, going back into the bedroom. "Wake up"  
Sara opened her eyes, and looked up at Greg. She smiled.  
"I brought you coffee," said Greg.  
Sara sat up, and took the steaming mug from Greg. Greg sat down on the bed next to Sara, and kissed her.  
"What time is it?" asked Sara.  
"4pm," said Greg. "How long have you been up?" asked Sara.  
"A while," said Greg.  
"Still having trouble sleeping?" asked Sara.  
"It's nothing," said Greg. "I've just got some stuff on my mind, that's all"  
"If you need to talk," said Sara.  
"It's no big deal," said Greg. He kissed Sara again. "I'm going to have a shower."

SCENE 1- UNKNOWN LOCATION

"This is so romantic," said Sara, smiling. Greg had taken her out to dinner, and now they were lying outside, staring up at the stars. Greg was lying on the grass, and Sara was resting her head on Greg's chest. "I love you"  
"I love you too," said Greg. He went to sit up, and Sara pulled back onto her knees. Greg leant on his knees, and looked Sara right in the eyes. "There's something I want to ask you"  
"What?" asked Sara innocently.  
Greg felt around inside his pocket, and pulled out a little box. Sara squealed. "Greg"  
"Sara Sidle," said Greg, grinning. "I love you so much. You are my world. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"  
Sara squealed again. "Oh Greg"  
Greg opened the little box, and Sara welled up. "Oh Greg, it's beautiful"  
Greg smiled.  
"Yes!" said Sara. "I'd love to marry you"  
Greg giggled. "Good." He took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto Sara's finger. She threw her arms around Greg, and kissed him. Greg grabbed Sara, and lied her back down on the grass. Sara smiled. "You make me so happy."

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

"Nick, we need to talk," said Greg, pulling Nick out of the corridor into his DNA lab.  
"What's up?" asked Nick.  
"I need to ask you something," said Greg.  
"What?" asked Nick, looking confused.  
"Will you be my best man?" asked Greg, smiling.  
"Oh my God!" said Nick. "You proposed"  
Greg grinned.  
"She said yes?" checked Nick.  
Greg nodded.  
"I'm so happy for you two," said Nick. "That's such good news. We were all waiting for you to propose, actually"  
"Oh really?" said Greg.  
"Yeah," said Nick. "You two were made for each other"  
"Thank you," said Greg. "So, will you do it"  
"Do what?" said Nick.  
"Be my best man," said Greg.  
"You want me?" asked Nick.  
"Yes," said Greg. "Nick, you're my best friend. It would mean so much to me if you agreed to it"  
"Greg, it would be an honour," said Nick.  
Greg smiled.

SCENE 3- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: BREAK ROOM

"Sara!" said Catherine. "I'm so happy for you two"  
Sara smiled, and Catherine threw her arms around her. "How did he ask you"  
"I'm not saying," said Sara. "That's between me and him"  
"Was it romantic?" asked Catherine.  
"Yes," said Sara. "Very romantic"  
"Have you told Grissom yet?" asked Catherine.  
Sara shook her head. "He doesn't seem in a good mood today"  
"Well your news'll cheer him up," said Catherine.  
"Maybe," said Sara.  
Nick came into the room. "Sara. Congratulations!" He put his arms around Sara, and kissed her on the cheek. Sara smiled. "Thanks"  
"Greg's a very lucky man," said Nick.  
Sara blushed slightly.  
"Have you set a date yet?" asked Catherine.  
"Not yet," said Sara. "We haven't really talked about it yet"  
"I like summer weddings," said Catherine.  
"Really?" said Sara. "I was hoping for more of a christmas event"  
"Ah, that's so romantic," said Catherine.

SCENE 4- GRISSOM'S TAHOE

"Greg, come on," said Grissom. "You got another profficiency test"  
"Now?" said Greg.  
"If you're not too busy," said Grissom.  
"No, I'm not busy," said Greg.  
"Get your coat," said Grissom. "It's cold out"  
Greg grabbed his coat from his locker, and met Grissom out front in his Tahoe. "So where we going"  
"Well," said Grissom. "You're always telling me how you like diving"  
"We're going diving?" said Greg.  
"Lake Meade," said Grissom.  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"It's a big case," said Grissom.  
"And I appreciate you letting me work on it," said Greg.  
"I think you can handle it," said Grissom.  
"Thank you," said Greg.  
"Don't muck up," said Grissom.  
"I won't," said Greg.  
"Good," said Grissom.  
"Do you have a problem with me?" said Greg.  
"Huh?" said Grissom.  
"Is this about Sara and me?" asked Greg.  
"Of course not," said Grissom. "What my staff get up to in their own time is none of my business"  
"That's true," said Greg. "Are you happy for us"  
Grissom said nothing.  
"Grissom?" said Greg.  
"I'm happy for you," said Grissom.  
"Wow, don't say it with so much meaning," said Greg.  
Grissom frowned slightly.  
"I'm sorry," said Greg. "What's your problem with us being together"  
"I don't have a problem with your relationship," said Grissom. "I just don't want it to affect your work"  
"It won't affect our work," said Greg. "We won't let it"  
"Just make sure you don't," said Grissom.  
"Grissom," said Greg. "Sara and I have been together for nine months, and our relationship has never ever affected our work. We're proffessionals, and we know how to act"  
"Good," said Grissom.  
Greg sighed, and sank down in his seat.  
"So now you're mad at me?" said Grissom.  
"No," said Greg. "I'm not mad, I just don't understand why you've got a problem with me and Sara"  
"I've seen Sara get hurt too many times in the past," said Grissom.  
"Is this what this is about?" asked Greg. "You're worried she might get hurt"  
Grissom said nothing.  
"Grissom, I would never do anything to hurt Sara. I love her so much. She's my life, I would never to anything to jepardise that. Never," said Greg.  
"That's good to know," said Grissom.

SCENE 5- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

"You stink," giggled Sara.  
"That's because I've just spent three hours in Lake Meade," replied Greg.  
"Right," said Sara. "Give me a kiss," said Greg.  
"I'm not coming anywhere near you until you shower," said Sara.  
"Fine," said Greg, stomping off. Sara smiled, and went back to her work. Greg went into Grissom's office. "Hey"  
"Hey Greg," said Grissom.  
Greg sat down.  
"What's that smell?" asked Grissom.  
"That would be me," said Greg.  
"Uh huh," said Grissom. "Greg, you did good today"  
Greg smiled slightly. "Yeah"  
"Yes," said Grissom. "You demonstrated sound knowledge, and strong ability"  
Greg nodded.  
"You passed your profficiency," said Grissom.  
Greg smiled. "Thank you"  
"Keep it up," said Grissom. "Today was good."

SCENE 6- GREG AND SARA'S HOUSE

"Sara!" said Greg, looking pleased with himself. "I passed"  
"Congratulations," said Sara, throwing her arms around Greg. "Ugh, you didn't shower yet"  
"Not yet," said Greg.  
"Come on," said Sara. "I'll run you a bath"  
"I'd like that," smiled Greg.  
Sara giggled. "It's only big enough for one"  
"Shame," said Greg.  
"What do you want for dinner?" asked Sara.  
"I want to cook tonight," said Greg.  
"You want to cook?" said Sara.  
"You love my cooking," said Greg.  
"I love your pasta," said Sara.  
"Then I'll make pasta," said Greg.  
"Cool," said Sara.  
Greg smiled. "Cool."

SCENE 7- HOSPITAL

The next day, Sara was out at a crime scene with Grissom and Warrick when she fainted. Despite several protests, she eventually let them take her to a doctor.  
"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" asked the doctor.  
Sara nodded.  
"Are you still having your periods?" asked the doctor.  
"I, er, missed the last two, but I thought that was down to stress," replied Sara.  
"Let's run a pregnancy test," said the doctor.  
"Okay," said Sara. A little part of her was saying that now wasn't the right time to be having a baby, and another little part of her was already thinking of names. However the biggest part of her was telling her to wait for the results of the test.

SCENE 8- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

"We need to talk," said Sara, going into the DNA lab. "I know this is the worst possible timing ever, but I have to tell you right now, otherwise I'm going to go insane"  
"What is it?" asked Greg.  
Sara picked up Greg's hands, and held them in hers. "There's something I have to tell you"  
"What?" asked Greg.  
"Don't be mad," said Sara.  
"Tell me," said Greg. "Is something wrong"  
Sara shook her head.  
"What then?" said Greg. "Sara"  
"I'm pregnant"  
Greg said nothing.  
"Well, say something," said Sara.  
"Are you happy about it?" asked Greg.  
"If you are," said Sara.  
Greg smiled. "I'm happy"  
"So am I," said Sara. She threw her arms around Greg, and kissed him.  
"When did you find out?" asked Greg.  
"This afternoon," said Sara. "I had a dizzy turn at a scene, and went to the hospital"  
"Why didn't you phone me?" asked Greg.  
"Because Warrick and Grissom were there," said Sara. "I'm fine now"  
"Oh my gosh," said Greg, the realisation that Sara was pregnant suddenly dawning on him. "We're going to have a baby"  
"Yes," said Sara, beaming. "We are."

END 


End file.
